


m1t5uz4n3.mov

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Micchi is a sex kitten, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: The Kureshima brothers make a sex tape.





	m1t5uz4n3.mov

**Author's Note:**

> That's my OTP right there!!! *proud mom*
> 
> Again, I should thank my friends lucybeetle and guava for everything. Sorry for being Kurecest trash.

"Is it recording?" Micchi asked from under the duvet cover.

"Yes. Please say something" Takatora replied.

Micchi cleared his throat and gave his brother the brightest smile. 

"What do you want me to say, Takatora-niisan?"

"Anything you want. Describe your clothes".

"Hmmm ok. I'm wearing my Gaim uniform, blue jacket, pink jeans. Nothing under that" Micchi   
winked. Takatora was satisfied. He touched the boy's plump lips and ordered Micchi to take off   
his clothes.

"Under it".

Micchi struggled to remove his tight pants while still covered but managed after a few   
minutes.

"I'm completely naked, niisan. And I'm getting so hard" Micchi whispered the last part.

Takatora held the camera with one hand and slowly pulled down the thick fabric, revealing   
Micchi's body inch by inch. He shivered when exposed to the cold air. His nipples were hard   
and his small organ was fully erect. Kneeling around him on the bed, Takatora fumbled with his   
own clothes and freed his cock, which was promptly taken by Micchi's soft mouth.

"Mitsuzane..."

"What is it, niisan? Any problem?" Micchi kissed his brother length, pressing the slit with his tongue and massaging the balls.

"No... You look so good sucking me like this. You're beautiful, Mitsuzane".

"Thank you, niisan" Micchi smiled around his brother's cock.

Micchi took it deeply and Takatora thought he would choke, but Micchi was skilled. He   
contracted his throat around the head and hummed. The camera shook when Takatora thrust   
in Micchi's mouth. He pulled out and Micchi made a cute frustrated face.

"Turn around. On all fours. I want to see your hole".

Micchi obeyed and turned his rear to the camera, which framed it perfectly. His hole was tight   
and pink, one would think he was a virgin. Takatora sucked two fingers and pushed them into a   
purring Micchi. He stretched and the boy moaned loudly. Micchi fucked himself on his older   
brother's fingers.

"Please niisan... put it in..."

"Put what and where? Be specific, Mitsuzane".

Micchi laughed. He loved when niisan used his full name.

"Put your cock in my ass, Takatora-niisan".

Takatora paused the recording and put the camera on the bedside table. He checked if it   
captured both of them and pressed play. "I want to see your face when I fuck you from   
behind", the man explained. Micchi nodded happily. Takatora returned to his position and   
coated his long member with lube. He forced it into his brother slowly, Micchi moaning with   
every inch and arching his back when the tip finally brushed against his prostate. Micchi   
laughed and jumped on his niisan's cock, riding it in the awkward way that his position allowed.   
Takatora grabbed Micchi's hips and buried himself in circular movements. He used a free hand   
to play with Micchi's nipples.

"Niisan... I'm close..." Micchi breathed.

Takatora rolled the boy in his back again, reached the camera and wrapped Micchi's thin legs   
around his waist. He pushed even deeper.

"Come for me, Mitsuzane".

Micchi's small body moved with every strong thrust of his brother. He forgot how to be silent.   
Takatora enjoyed seeing his younger brother so happy, to be the one who made him happy...

"Faster niisan! I want to come!"

Mitsuzane contracted around his cock and came with a deep groan. He closed his eyes and   
smiled, in pure bliss. Takatora jerked himself off and released in Micchi's smooth stomach. The   
boy touched the sticky liquid and took his fingers to his mouth.

"Yummy!"

Takatora stopped recording.

*** 

Ryoma sighed loudly. His computer showed the hidden camera in the Overseer's office,   
directly above his desk and zoomed on the phone he watched and jerked off.

"That was a wild ride. I knew Takatora was gay, but fucking his own underage brother?   
Interesting data on the Kureshima family affairs".

The professor turned off the screen and reached for a box of Kleenex.


End file.
